


One thing

by Kt_fairy



Series: Like real people do [2]
Category: Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickening Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things in the world that should or are changing, Lee knows the one thing that he would never alter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Risitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risitas/gifts).



> This is for Risitas request of Lee reacting to 'Richard's purported nose job'.
> 
> I hope this is what you had in mind, once I thought about what angle to approach this subject from it kind of took over.
> 
> (TW: slight exploration of body image and mentions of dark days)
> 
> ~All view's below are my own, I am not casting judgement or attacking anyone for anything 'cause that is not how this fandom do~

If he could change anything in the world, any one thing with a snap of his fingers, it would be to get rid of hate; then hunger, prejudice, disease, violence, poverty, and then jet-lag.

 Sometimes it felt as if the world was more concerned with ridding humanity of jet-lag than the other far more important things.

  It was the price paid for a cross Atlantic life; if it was not Richard being wide awake at three in the morning it was Lee falling asleep in the middle of the afternoon or vice versa – but it was a small price to pay for being with Richard. Lee smiled down at the dozing head resting on his shoulder as he slipped an arm around his waist and gave him a squeeze.

“N’asleep.” Richard grunted as he jerked upright, blinking hard at the black screen of the Television.

“Aren’t you?”

“No.” He arched in a long languid stretch, arms pulled back behind his head so his shoulder joints popped. “What ya’ doin’?”

“Interneting.”

Richard sighed and flopped back against the couch cushions, kicking his legs out infront of him. “Interneting what?”

“You of course.” He grinned as Richard made a half hearted grunt, pushing himself up to shuffle out of the room, a noise of discomfort following the click of the kitchen lightswitch.

Lee stretched his fingers over the keyboard, glancing over his half written email, before opening a new tab and typing Richard’s name in.

 

  He read blogs, followed links, read more posts, looked at photos’, looked at art that he either wanted to own (for many reasons) or gave him ideas, and finally found himself on a place called ‘tumblr’ that he realised quite quickly was not meant for his eyes. He would have left if not for the conversation he found that seemed to have been going on for weeks.

  They seemed to be considering whether Richard had had a nose job or not. At first Lee found the whole thing so preposterous he had scoffed out loud, only reading on out of curiosity. The consensus he found seemed to be that nothing could have been done because there was no swelling or bruising on his face. Which, although a display of the level headed intelligence that Richard was so proud of his fans for, irritated Lee. Of course Richard had not had anything done because it was _Richard_ \- he was certainly self conscious but he struggled to sum up the basic amount of vanity you needed to keep your career going these days.

 Why was this even being discussed?

 He looked through the photo’s being used to display a point, feeling his irritation bleed into confusion as to why he had not noticed that Richard's nose did look a little different. No, these were stills- angles and lighting could do strange things to someone’s face. (Lee got momentarily distracted by a lovely photo of Richard with a fan and considered adding it to his collection of ‘Richard being adorable’ ). He tried to call up images of Richard from recently, from just now, but found, as always, the harder he tried the less able he was to picture him.

 But here was something he had not known, a quote from an interview Richard had given ages ago where he mentioned wanting to get his nose done and his agent stopping him. Lee knew Richard could be deeply unhappy with his face (Lee had gotten his black periods from two days laying in bed unable to do anything down to four hours) but he had never thought Richard would actively want to change it. He had no idea if Richard still felt like this, the man could bury things so deep even he was not sure what was down there, and if he did, well, that did not sit right with Lee.

 He looked up when Richard plonked down next to him with what smelled like a cup of coffee, wiggling his chilled feet under Lee’s thigh. He looked over him, trying not to examine his nose too closely but knew he had failed when Richard raised his hand to his face.

 “What?”

“Nothing…”

“It’s not, I know it’s not- you have that look on your face.”

Lee looked back at the screen before he shut the laptop, putting it on the floor as he scooted closer to Richard. He leant forward, and then forward some more when the other man leaned back slightly, to press his lips to Richard’s chin, his eyebrow, his forehead, his cheekbone, his jaw, and the tip of his nose. “I was just thinking how I would never change a thing about you. Not one tiny thing.”

 Richard looked startled for a moment, blinking shyly as he cradled his cup closer to his chest. “Tha… what’s brought this on?”

“Stuff.”

“…internet stuff?”

“Nope, you stuff.” Lee did not mind the almost lie because it was also an almost truth.

“Me stuff?”

“Yeah.”

Richard's eyes flicked over his face, all traces of drowsiness gone, “Flattery to hide your secrets.”

“No secrets, that’s what I was thinking about. You…” Lee pressed a kiss to his cheek, “…and how beautiful you are.” Richard always went pink when Lee said that but this time he kept Lee's gaze and moved forward to peck him on the his lips.

 “Keeping up the flattery are we?”

“If by flattery you mean saying what I see then I won’t stop,” Lee whispered, nuzzling his nose against Richard’s, “not ever.”

“Someone said something about my nose, haven’t they?” Richard said quietly, a slight edge in his voice. Lee internally cursed himself, even after all this time he still forgot, occasionally, just how sharp Richard's mind was under all those dopey smiles and ridiculous jokes.

   Lee was sure he would not take the whole thing badly but he still wanted to avoid him worrying about it. It was not that he needed protecting, that he was too frail in himself to take any ponderings on his appearance; it was just that it was unimportant. Richard’s nose was the same as far as Lee could tell, he was certainly not going to ask a question he already new the answer to and Lee would not risk rumour bringing Richard down or forcing his hand.

“Nothing bad, nothing negative-just…a discussion amongst your fans.” Lee ghosted his finger tip along Richard’s cheek bone. “They would not change you for the world because, as intelligent people, they know when they have a good thing.”

 “How do we explain you not wanting me to change, then?” Richard said gently, eyes warm.

 “Animal instinct of course.”

 Richard laughed quietly and Lee kissed him softly, intimately, making sure he lavished attention on those lips he loved until they were both breathless. They separated slowly, Lee feeling himself grin at the warm feeling that had spread from his stomach to the tips of his fingers. “You could change your whole face and I would still love you- but you’ll never be more beautiful than you are now.”

 “I know.” Richard grinned into his mug, ears red, as Lee barked out a laugh, shuffling closer to pull Richard to rest against his chest and pressed his face into his hair.

 

 


End file.
